Raven's Flight
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: When Rachel Roth gets attacked by a mysterious assailant, who gives her a mysterious clue about her past, she recruits some friends to help her find the truth about her family.
1. Prologue

**This story is also part of** _ **DAR(H)K WAR**_ **saga and it will be partly based on** _ **Titans**_ **TV series but also diverging a bit from the canon and other comic books with Raven and Constantine and Zatanna, such as** _ **Justice League Dark**_ **and** _ **The Outsiders**. _**It serves as a sequel to** _ **The Outsiders**_ **and** _ **Bad Blood in Hell**._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"This is a big house, with a plenty of rooms." Zatanna told Rachel as they entered the House of Mystery, while Rachel looked nervous.

"Where is this place?" Rachel asked. "I… feel… like it is here but also… it is not at the same time."

"No one knows who created this place, luv." Constantine said as he put his cigar to the mouth but Zatanna threw it away, glaring.

" _Not when kids are around._ " She mouthed.

"This is where I'm going to stay?" Rachel asked as she looked at the rooms upstairs.

"We'll help you control your powers. And you're safe here. From your father and anyone else, who might harm you." Constantine promised, trying to be gentle with the girl. "Although, this house isn't exactly nice either."

Rachel looked confused as Zatanna nudged Constantine and her glare intensified.

* * *

"What do you know about my father?" Rachel asked as she and Zatanna were having dinner.

"Nothing good." Zatanna admitted. "Trust me, he is a very dangerous person."

"You keep saying that but who he really is?" Rachel asked, wanting to understand.

Zatanna sighed as she and Rachel sat down. "Look, I think right now you know that… there are things that… are beyond one's imagination." Rachel nodded. "I'll be honest and I'll admit that I don't know very much but when we came to visit you with John ten years ago… we knew that there was something... extraordinary with you."

"When you were… exorcising me?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"It wasn't… exorcism exactly." Zatanna admitted. "There was… _is_ … something inside you but we had no idea what it was. Not at the time. You got your gift from someone very powerful. Someone… not from this world."

"You mean… like a demon?" Rachel asked, not wanting to believe that she was a spawn of a demon but the expression on Zatanna's face gave the answer away. "Does that mean…" She swallowed, not wanting to say it.

"No." Zatanna assured her. "You're nothing like him. You would _never_ be anything like him. You're not a demon, or a monster. Just… an innocent child, who had this… terrible burden laid down upon you."

Rachel considered before taking a breath, speaking about her foster mother that had been raising her. "And Melissa? Did… did you know her?"

"Not in person but we stayed in contact for a while, just to make sure that you were in safe hands." Zatanna promised. "She and your mother Angela knew each other."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "How?"

Constantine then entered. "What did you tell her?" He glared at Zatanna.

"She deserves to know." Zatanna said as she got up, turning to Constantine.

"She's _not_ ready." Constantine said.

Rachel tried to intervene but Constantine put Zatanna outside and used a spell to lock the door and make sure that Rachel could not eavesdrop.

* * *

Rachel was reading some of the scribblings and drawings that she used to draw and write as a child in an orphanage before turning to Zatanna.

"What is this?" Rachel asked. "I… I remember doing these… but… I don't know what do they mean."

"Something really bad." Zatanna said. "Look, trust me, you don't want to know."

"Is it about my father?" Rachel asked. "I… I keep imagining… him when I read it but… I can't get a clear picture…"

"Rachel." Zatanna neared Rachel and held her shoulders. "You need to understand that your father is a _very_ dangerous man. He can _never_ find you. Otherwise, we're all in danger. Promise me you will stop looking. It's for your own safety and for others. Please."

Rachel was hesitant but nodded, eventually.

* * *

Rachel, Zatanna and Constantine were having a lunch as Rachel smiled.

"Is it good?" Zatanna asked.

"Mom…" Rachel cleared her throat, correcting herself. "Melissa… cooked it better."

* * *

"OK, luv, we're going out to buy some food." Constantine told Rachel. "Stay here, don't touch anything and _don't_ go out."

"We won't be gone for long, sweetie." Zatanna promised as she kissed Rachel on her forehead as the latter smiled, glad to have another motherly figure.

Rachel nodded as Constantine and Zatanna were leaving.

* * *

Bored, Rachel went out, despite Constantine's orders as she was going for a walk. But… something was drawing her elsewhere…

" _Rachel… come find me…_ " She heard the voice echo in the air. She could swear the voice sounded familiar even though she was sure she hadn't heard it before.

* * *

She was following the voice, drawn to it before she found herself in the forest and she sensed that someone was following her. She turned around but saw nothing. At first, she thought she had imagined it before saying a spell and suddenly, two figures in black suits appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Rachel demanded.

"Your father wants to see you." The man said.

Rachel already knew that her father was dangerous. "Why won't he just come to me?"

"He can't." The woman said. "You have to come to him."

She pulled out some cuffs and on instinct Rachel knocked them back with her powers telekinetically. But suddenly, she found herself unable to move, restrained telekinetically as the man in front of her raised his hand.

"You've come a long way. But you still have much to learn." The man said. "Come with us and your father will help you unlock your true potential."

Suddenly, a green tiger lunged at one of them, roaring and starting to tear him into pieces as the man screamed in pain. The second man fired a fireball from his hands as the tiger screamed in pain.

Rachel threw the man telekinetically away before the tiger was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. "Oh, God. Don't worry, you're going to be OK?" She knelt to him and touched his hand before the burn healed. Suddenly, to Rachel's surprise, she noticed that the tiger had some kind of a leather harness on his body before he turned himself into a green-haired skinny boy, with only the leather suit on him. "What the… what are you?"

The boy looked at himself before staring at Rachel. "What are you?"

"My name is Rachel." She said.

"Garfield. Garfield Logan." The boy introduced himself.

* * *

"So, your parents decided to use some kind of a serum to save you from an illness and now you are basically a male version of Sheena?" Rachel asked as Garfield told her his story.

"Crazy, I know." Garfield nodded. "For a couple of years, I grew up with some people, who helped me control my powers after my parents died in a boat accident. Been kind of living in the wilderness ever since. Sometimes I go into town to steal some nice good burger, since hunting rats and birds and dears can get…" He groaned in pain as Rachel giggled. "And you say that you're daughter of the Satan."

"I'm not sure what he is…" Rachel admitted. "But everyone keeps telling that he's dangerous. And… Constantine and Zatanna have been trying to help me control my powers. They say I had them since I was born but… they're out of town for a while. I was bored and I wanted to go out…"

"It may not have been the best idea." He turned to one of the men they had tied up to a shower in an abandoned house.

* * *

"Why didn't you call Roy?" Lisa demanded as she entered. "Or Constantine?"

"Because the first thing they'd do, would be yelling at me for going out in the open and they'd never let me out again." Rachel explained. "Please. I need to find out what does he know about my parents."

"Fine." Lisa sighed before entering with Rachel into the shower, where was the man cuffed.

"Come in." The man said. "There's nothing to be afraid of, my child. We have been waiting for a very long time for this."

Rachel narrowed her eyes as Lisa glared. "Why did you attack Rachel?"

"We want to help you." The man said. "You think you're a monster. That there's something dark within you, trying to claw its way out. And you see it every time you look at yourself in the mirror. There's darkness in your eyes. It haunts you in your sleep. In your dreams… but despite what you may think or what Constantine or Zatanna may have told you, you are not death, Rachel."

Rachel looked uncomfortable as Lisa held her hand, assuring her. "Don't listen to him."

"You're quite the opposite. You were not placed on this Earth to destroy but to heal." The man continued.

"What do you want from her, dirtbag?" Lisa cut to the chase.

"I want to prove to her that she is our salvation. Let me show you. Put your hands on this rendered flesh… Raven." The man ripped a piece of metal from the hanger of the shower and to Lisa's and Rachel's shock, he slit himself on his throat. "Save… me…"

The man gagged as blood dripped from the cut on his neck as Lisa gasped and Rachel looked shocked. "No!" Rachel knelt down and touched the man on his wound, trying to slow down the bleeding as the man was hyperventilating and Rachel screamed in pain and then panted out as the man's paling skin regained its color and to Rachel's and Lisa's shock, the cut on his neck was healing.

"You will heal the world." The man smiled at her.

* * *

Lisa ordered Rachel to get out from the bathroom before she turned to the restrained man, about to interrogate him. "How did you know she could do that?"

"I know everything about her. She will purify the world." The man said.

"Constantine and Zatanna claim that she will destroy the world, if wrong people get to her." Lisa pointed out.

"A misinterpretation of the prophecy based on fear and paranoia." The man sneered. "She will purify the world."

"What do you want from her?" Lisa demanded.

"I want to reunite her with her father." The man said.

"That is _never_ going to happen." Lisa growled. "Besides, who or where is he, exactly?"

"I don't know." The man denied as Lisa stepped on his leg, running out of patience as bones cracked and the man screamed in pain. "I swear I don't know! You can't stop him! Angela couldn't! Melissa couldn't! No one will keep Rachel from him!"

" _Angela_?" Lisa repeated. "You said she couldn't keep Rachel from him. Did you mean her real mother? Tell me!" She pressed on the man's leg as he groaned in pain.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Let's talk about Angela."

* * *

"Can you… control it?" Rachel asked Garfield. "When you turn into an animal?"

"Not exactly." Garfield admitted. "I can channel it… I mean… a part of me is aware of who I am and who everyone I know is… but it's like… it's like I'm going through a fog. I know more or less where what is but… one wrong step and… bang."

Lisa then went out, facing Rachel. "He said that your birth mother is still alive."

Rachel looked confused. "But Constantine said-"

"He didn't say she was dead. He said that she was facing a fate worse than death." Lisa reminded. "And he may be right. They have been holding her a prisoner for years. Her real name is Angela Azarath. They're holding her in some asylum. Your father's followers are dead set on keeping you two apart from each other."

"Why?" Garfield asked.

"Some more blabber about Rachel's father and his divine mission or whatever." Lisa shrugged.

"Constantine told me that my father is very dangerous." Rachel said.

"And your Mom apparently isn't a fan either." Lisa said. "And also, I called Constantine. He said that you ran away from him and Zatanna."

"I… it's not like that, I swear." Rachel said. "I was going out for the air, when they attacked me."

"You're not in trouble, don't worry." Lisa said. "But Constantine said that he wanted you to return home ASAP."

"My mom is alive and she could be in danger, Lisa. I can finally meet her. I have to, Lisa." Rachel begged. "Constantine and Zatanna are nice but Melissa was the closest thing I had to my Mom and now that I know that my real mother is alive-"

"Rachel, even if this man wasn't lying, he may be leading us to a trap." Lisa pointed out. "I looked up the place. It's a fortress. And you've seen what these guys are capable of. I think we should do some recon and check the place out before we go in without a plan."

"But… what if they move her-"

"I understand how you're feeling, I really do." Lisa said. "If I had the chance to meet my Mom… but you need to understand how dangerous this is. This isn't something you can just walk into. And certainly not alone."

Rachel turned to Garfield, who shrugged. "Look, she's right. If I had the chance of seeing my Mom again, I'd take it too but… I've experienced myself what can happen if you get yourself in over your head. We need to plan this through."

"Then we'll need help." Rachel said. She picked her phone from a table and dialed a number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Roy, it's me. It's Rachel." She said.

" _Rachel?_ " Roy repeated. " _Is everything-_ "

"It's about my Mom. My real mom. Angela Azarath." Rachel explained.

" _What?_ " Roy asked, disbelieved. " _Wait, what do you mean-_ "

"I found her. She's alive… and I need your help. They have her locked up in an asylum in Lynwood, Illinois. Please. I can't do this without you, Roy." Rachel said.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Finding Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _House of Mystery_**

"Rachel." Constantine and Zatanna entered.

"We bought some food." Zatanna called out. "Rachel."

"Where is she now?" Constantine wondered before muttering a spell and an orb of light formed in his hand before he saw it fly outside and then Zatanna and Constantine realized that she went out.

"Oh, bollocks!"

"Oh, no…"

"We need to find her." Constantine said.

"It won't be easy, due to her powers." Zatanna said before taking a map of U.S.A. and a crystal on a chain as she started scrying, while whispering a spell.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Rachel." Dick said as Garfield, Lisa and Rachel filled him and Roy and Wally in.

"We'd be walking into an enemy stronghold." Roy said. "I think that the best move is to do some recon before we march in. I don't think we should risk all of our lives on his word."

"But… they could move her anytime and… this may be my only chance to find her." Rachel pleaded.

"Look, if she's alive, we'll get her out but we need a plan. I think we should do a recon before taking a next step." Roy pointed out before Rachel turned to Garfield, who shrugged.

"Garfield, please…"

Garfield shook his head, appearing remorseful. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

Rachel scoffed and walked to the kitchen as he followed her. "I can't believe you'd take their side. I thought that you of all people would understand. Ever since Mom…" Rachel swallowed. "Melissa died… I've had no one."

"You have me. And them, too." Garfield assured her.

Rachel sighed as she sat down on a bed. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I do." Garfield nodded, understanding. "If I had even the slightest chance of seeing my mom again, there's nothing that I would not do to take it."

Rachel looked confused as it contradicted his earlier reaction. "But you said that-"

"Yeah, I lied." Garfield shrugged. "I just told them what they wanted to hear. I haven't always been on my own. You get pretty good at it, when you hang around some people who do stuff you don't approve of. If you pretend to agree with them, they pretty much lay off you."

"So…" Rachel paused.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you." Garfield said. "I'd do the same thing if it was my Mom. And… I think we should go in style."

Rachel smirked. "I know a spell or two."

* * *

"According to the public records, the place is closed and abandoned." Lisa explained as she showed Dick and Roy some blueprints.

"But it's actually far from it." Dick pointed out as he looked at satellite imaging from the laptop. "Fourteen monitored exits. CCTV cameras and IR sensors."

"Ten guards at each exit." Roy nodded.

"After what happened in Arkham, I think this should be a piece of cake." Helena quipped.

"Pity you didn't call me there." Wally said. "Shouldn't we call Artemis? We could use some big guns."

"She's… busy elsewhere and said she didn't want to be disturbed." Roy said.

"What about underground?" Lisa suggested. "We can sneak past the ground patrols."

Wally then turned to the other part of the apartment. "Where's Rachel?"

Roy, Dick and Lisa turned to each other before groaning as they realized what did she do.

"Damn it!"

* * *

 _ **Agnews Asylum, Lynwood, Illinois**_

"I'm not sure about this but I think it's stupid to back out now." Garfield said. "So, teleporting. Any tricks up your sleeve you might want to tell me about?"

"I still have a lot to learn." Rachel shrugged.

"We could try the south entrance, away from the guards." Garfield suggested. "Not a safe bet but it's the least guarded one. I think…" He paused.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. I mean, it's too late to go back now, anyway." Garfield shrugged before opening a hatch to the sewers as Garfield pulled out a flashlight.

But as they went down the tunnels, suddenly, figures in shadows surrounded them. Rachel tried whispering a spell but nothing happened, to her surprise. "What the-"

Suddenly, she and Garfield were consumed by the darkness.

* * *

"Next security sweep is in twenty minutes." Dick said as he, Lisa, Helena, Wally and Roy entered the tunnels. "We should hurry."

Then, guards appeared, surrounding them, as they aimed their guns.

"We have the girl and the boy."

Wally tried to speed at them but some invisible force held him and he was unable to move.

* * *

Roy and Dick were strapped to chairs, unable to move. Roy tried to use his metal arm but they jammed a syringe in his neck as he gasped and felt weaker.

"I think you both should calm down. Mr. Harper, Mr. Grayson, don't make this harder for you than it has to be." One of the doctors said.

"Where's Rachel?!" Dick demanded.

Roy growled. "I swear, if you hurt her-"

"No one is getting hurt." The female doctor said. "On the contrary. We want to help and we're going to give you both something to settle down."

The doctors took some yellow liquid from a vial into syringes as Roy and Dick tried to struggled out.

"What the hell is that?" Roy demanded.

"Don't you dare give us this!" Dick yelled as the guards held them down. "Don't you give us this!"

The doctors jammed the syringes into their necks as both Dick and Roy gasped in pain and passed out.

* * *

Garfield slowly woke up, with his hands tied and he noticed that he had been stripped naked and in a cage as he felt a sting and jolt of electricity on his back as he screamed in pain.

"Don't struggle, Garfield. All we want for you is to show us what you are." The man behind him said.

"You… where's Rachel?"

"Don't worry about her." The man said as they shocked Garfield again and he screamed in pain again.

* * *

Wally was strapped to a table, trying to phase out but nothing happened as they were cutting into his skin with a scalpel and he gasped in pain.

* * *

Lisa was in a padded cell, looking for a way out as she was checking the walls.

* * *

Rachel slowly woke up as she noticed that she was in an office and in front of her was the man that she and her friends had captured earlier, to her confusion. "How… how… how did you get here?" She looked around before something hit her. "Where's Gar? I swear, if you've hurt him-"

"You may be inclined to use your abilities to escape this situation but if you do, you will be putting into danger not only Gar but also Mr. Harper, Mr. Grayson, Mr. West, Mr. Constantine and Miss Snart and Miss Zatara."

"What have you done to them?" Rachel demanded.

"Quite noble, how they all care about you and look after you." The man said.

"Where are they?" Rachel repeated.

"Undergoing evaluation. To see if they could be of use to us." The man replied. "And we have waited for a very long time, to help you reunite with your father-"

"With the demon?" Rachel sneered. "I'd rather die than help him destroy the world."

"Oh, don't be silly, little raven. Your father is not a destroyer of the world, on the contrary, he means to save it." The man explained as Rachel hesitated.

"You said that my mother was here. In the asylum. Were you lying?" Rachel tried. "Angela Azarath. Is she here? Is my mother alive?"

The man drank from his cup of tea before nodding. "Yes. Yes, she is."

"Take me to her. Now." Rachel ordered.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that." The man declined.

"Why not?" Rachel snapped, running out of patience.

"She tried to hide you from us and your father, to keep you from him." The man said. "I'm starting to think that perhaps it was a mistake to keep Angela alive. We had hoped that she would be what would draw you to us. Or that she would lead us to you. Now, she is of no use to-"

"No. Don't hurt her." Rachel said.

"I suppose that's up to you what happens to her."

* * *

Roy woke up in his Arsenal suit in a padded cell before seeing in front of him himself, in red hoodie and with a deadly look, like when he was dosed with Mirakuru.

"It's useless to fight who you are, Mr. Harper."

"That's… that's not who I am." Roy snapped, closing his eyes before the apparition in front of him disappeared.

* * *

"How did he do that?" One of the men, monitoring Roy, asked.

"Perhaps a mental training technique he had learned from his mentor."

"And Grayson?" They turned to monitors, where was Dick, also trying to keep it together after they drugged him.

"Just as stubborn."

* * *

Roy tried to fight the drugs before the doctors entered, trying to dose him again but Roy threw one of them against the wall with his metal arm before knocking the other one out as he tried to escape the cell, his vision blurry because of the drugs before he noticed a young boy in red hoodie in a corridor, that turned around, revealing Roy's face. Roy's double hit him in the face before Roy found himself back in his house in the Glades.

"You're pathetic, you know that? All you wanted was to belong somewhere. To have purpose in your life because you didn't want to die on the streets. You wanted to give your life a meaning and look how that turned out." Roy's apparition told Roy as he knocked Roy on the ground.

"Arsenal was supposed to help the Arrow. Our life was supposed to have a purpose. But you threw it all away, when you decided to become his scapegoat, when Ra's framed him. And since then, you became an outlaw. Until you weren't but you lost your arm!" Roy's apparition hit Roy with his metal arm. "We could have lived fine on the streets but you decided to follow Oliver and look where that got you! You did this to me! To us! I hate you!" Roy's apparition was beating Roy as his face was bloodied.

* * *

"You… you can't… do this _…_ " Dick growled, still aware of everything after the dosage they gave him.

"How is he still resisting the drugs?" One of the doctors questioned.

"He was Batman's first partner. He has honed his mind."

"He will break. They all will."

* * *

Rachel gasped as she was watching her friends being tortured as Adams smiled. "It doesn't have to be this way. Their pain, their suffering can stop, if you wish so. But only if you stop fighting us, Rachel. All you have to do is summon your father forward and he shall come. It can all end… and you can heal them like you healed me."

Rachel took a breath as she closed her eyes for a moment and as she opened them, they turned pitch black. "What if I didn't want you to be healed anymore?" Adams paled as Rachel took a step forward and he instinctively in fear took a step back. "The gift I gave you… I'm taking it back."

She raised her hand as suddenly, Adams's throat was slit again and he gagged and groaned and held his wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding as he stared at her in disbelief as he fell down, dead and Rachel gasped as she came to her senses and her eyes turned normal again and she gasped in horror as she realized what did she just do. Apparently, she still needed to learn self-control from Constantine and Zatanna.

Rachel went through Adams's files in a cabinet and in a computer as she was looking for a name " _Angela Azarath_ ". Then, she took from Adams's corpse a set of keys before leaving his office.

* * *

Rachel went down the hall in a hoodie as she snuck into a restricted area, opening the door with her keys before she approached a cell she had been looking for as she opened the door to hear a female voice sing.

" _Where have all the flowers gone… where have all the young girls gone…_ "

Rachel saw a young blonde woman in white gown curled to a ball on bed, singing as she took a breath. "Are you Angela?"

The woman turned her head, revealing young features on her face but clearly worn out by the time she had spent locked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel." She said. "Your daughter."

"That's impossible." Angela shook her head in denial and disbelief before turning around. "Go back to whoever sent you and tell them that it's not going to work."

Rachel sighed. _Of course she wouldn't believe her._ "No." She rolled down the shirt on her shoulder and turned to show a birthmark on her back, on her shoulder, that looked like a bird. "Look. Please." Angela sighed and turned around before noticing the birthmark in form of a bird and she slightly widened her eyes. What were the odds that two girls would have the same birth mark… "I've had it my whole life. It's me."

Angela slowly got up and looked closer at Rachel… her big blue eyes, her cheeks… and Angela's eyes suddenly started to fill with tears as the realization hit her. "Oh, my God… it is you." Angela and Rachel hugged each other. "My baby… oh, my God…" They stayed in embrace before Angela let Rachel go as something terrible hit her. "No. You shouldn't have come here. It's not safe. You can't let them find you here."

"I know." Rachel nodded. "They're after me."

Angela looked around. "I've been here for a long time, there are places that we can hide…"

"No. They have my friends. I won't leave this place without them." Rachel said.

"No." Angela shook her head. "No, we need to run, there are gonna be guards everywhere."

"Speak of the devil…" Two guards appeared at the door to the cell as Rachel and Angela screamed. Rachel tried to push them back with her powers as she raised her hand but nothing happened. "You still have so much to learn…"

"No." Angela begged, stepping up. "Don't take her, I am begging you, please-"

"Don't worry, you two will have enough time to catch up, once you meet with your father-"

Suddenly, they disappeared in a flash of light as Angela and Rachel heard two people shout something in Latin as Zatanna and Constantine appeared at the door.

"What in the bloody blazes were you thinking?" Constantine demanded.

" _John Constantine_? Zatanna?" Angela demanded, recognizing both sorcerers.

"Angela…" Zatanna whispered before glaring at Rachel. "We will talk about this later."

"Right now, we need to find your friends and get out of here." Constantine said.

* * *

Lisa was trying to look for a way out before the door opened and Lisa smiled. "What took you so long?"

"Let's find Dick and the others." Helena said.

* * *

Garfield was curled to a ball in a cage as Angela and Rachel entered.

"Rachel?" Garfield whispered.

"Gar…" Rachel gasped as Garfield widened his eyes to see a blonde woman next to Rachel.

"Is that-"

"Yeah. But we need to get you out of here too." Rachel picked a set of keys from a table and opened Garfield's cell before handing him some clothes.

"Hey!" A guard yelled upon entering before grabbing Angela.

"Rachel!" Angela exclaimed.

"Mom!" Rachel cried out.

"Run!" Angela ordered as she was trying to fend the guard off but the guard hit her in the face, knocking her down as Angela screamed.

"No!" Rachel wailed. "Mom!"

His face turning into one of relentless rage, Garfield turned into a lion and lunged at the guard, roaring as the guard screamed in pain and Angela gasped in horror as Garfield was tearing the man into pieces before turning normal as he looked horrified at what he had just done. "I… I killed him."

"Gar…" Rachel held his face. "It's OK."

Garfield looked shocked but nodded, eventually.

* * *

Constantine and Zatanna faced a group of guards with red eyes, apparently possessed as they tried to fire some energy balls at the two sorcerers but Zatanna raised a magical shield before Constantine said a spell and the guards disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Lisa was guarding the corridor with her gold gun as the Huntress opened the door and Dick was groaning and in delirium, strapped to the chair before Helena smacked him gently on his face. "Dickie. It's me. Wake up…"

Dick gasped as he opened his eyes. "Where… what… Helena?"

"It's going to be OK." Helena assured him.

* * *

Wally vibrated himself, burning out the drugs before phasing out from his restraints and knocking out the guards before putting on his shirt.

* * *

Rachel, Garfield and Angela entered the cell, in which was Roy strapped to a chair, clearly in delirium as he was staring with a glassy look.

"Roy?" Rachel gently smacked Roy on his face. "Roy? What happened to him?"

"They must have drugged him." Garfield realized as he untied Roy.

"They may have broken him already, Rachel." Angela said sadly and in sympathy. "They do that to their patients."

Rachel shook Roy. "Roy, it's me. I need you to hear me. You are stronger than this. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met. Now we need to get out of here but we can't leave without you." She begged, with tears forming in her eyes as she sniffed. "You promised! You promised that you'd be there for me, if I needed you! I need you now, Roy! Don't give up, come on! Roy, you promised!" She started to break down as she wept before a few moments later, she heard Roy whisper weakly.

"Yeah… I… guess… I can't… break that promise now…" Roy said as Rachel raised her head, sniffing as she sobbed out before she and Garfield freed him from his restraints.

* * *

"Let's get out of here." Constantine ordered as he, Zatanna, Rachel, Angela, Roy, Dick. Lisa, Helena and Wally.

Some guards attacked them before Zatanna and Constantine said some incantations and most of the guards disappeared and Wally knocked some of them out in super-speed.

"We're gonna burn this place to the ground." Zatanna said. "This place is pure evil."

"I cannot agree more." Angela said, her tone making it obvious that she had enough of this place already as Lisa smirked before piercing a gas pipe.

"Good to know that my brother's best friend is a pyromaniac." Lisa smirked.

A few moments later, they all left the asylum as it was going up in flames. Roy turned around and took a look at the himself in red hoodie, watching out from the window as he decided to leave the darker parts of his life behind, once and for all.

Few streets away, Henry waited for them, smiling. "Never thought I'd be glad to see an asylum go up in flames. Let's get out of here." They all entered his car as they drove down the road.

* * *

 **In _Titans_ TV series, Angela was being portrayed by Rachel Nichols, who is among my favorite actresses. Although, I'm already using her as another character in my saga, as an original character, so in this story, she will be played by Kate Bosworth.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"What you did, was stupid, reckless and risky!" Constantine yelled at Rachel as they returned into the House of Mystery.

Wally stepped up. "Hey, at least she has her mom back-"

"But look at what happened!" Constantine whirled on Roy and Dick, who were both still a bit shaken up from the effects of the drugs.

"If Trigon finds you both, it will be disastrous." Zatanna warned.

"Hey but the House of Mystery is safe." Roy pointed out.

"We have found some documents in the asylum." Zatanna said as she showed some papers with strange symbols. "I don't know the language but we may be able to translate it at the house."

"Look, I think we can all agree that it has been a long night. I think some rest and cooling down will help us all." Lisa proposed, trying to be the peacemaker here. "I know a place."

* * *

The following morning, they were in the apartment, that Dick and Henry rented. Gar, Rachel and Henry were in the kitchen as Rachel flipped the pancakes on the frypan as Henry smiled, while doing scrambled eggs. "I guess Melissa taught you well."

"I have a question." Rachel said. "Are Dick and Helena like…" Henry nodded. "And does Roy have-"

"Yes." Henry said. "But I think it's better if you ask them yourself."

"Who taught you to cook like that?" Rachel asked.

"My sister." Henry admitted.

"I just… think it's…" Garfield shivered at the thought. "Helena and Dick… isn't that like thinking about your parents?"

Henry swallowed, trying _not_ to laugh as he snickered quietly, while Rachel scowled. "I wouldn't know." She said, uncomfortable with the subject before Angela entered, wearing a bathrobe.

"Good morning." Angela said.

"Hey." Henry said.

"Hi, Mom." Rachel smiled.

"Hi, baby." Angela smiled.

"We made breakfast." Henry said.

"I can see that." Angela nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel offered, showing the pan of scrambled eggs.

"In a minute." Angela nodded before turning to the windows. "Five years… you can forget how beautiful a sunrise is." She neared the windows, looking at the panorama of the city before waving her hand towards Rachel, gesturing for her to approach Angela. "Come here, honey." Rachel neared Angela as they stood next to each other. "May I put my arm around you?"

Rachel nodded. "I'd like that. Very much."

Angela put her arm around Rachel as Henry and Garfield prepared the plates.

"Thank you." Angela said. "For helping us and saving my daughter."

Constantine and Zatanna went downstairs. "I think we all should talk."

* * *

"If Rachel stays with you, the more likely is that Trigon finds you." Constantine warned.

"You said that he might never return." Rachel pointed out.

"But you saw what happened in the asylum. He could come back anytime." Zatanna argued. "The demons back in the asylum were powerful and Trigon could be regaining strength by any moment and now that you two are together…"

"John, please…" Rachel pleaded. "I want to be with my Mom. I know you guys are amazing but…"

"If Trigon finds you both…" Constantine warned. "God knows how dangerous it becomes."

"You can't keep us apart, John. I understand your feelings but at least let us spend some time together. Please." Angela pleaded.

"John, I think she deserves some normalcy with her mother." Zatanna pointed out.

"Fine." Constantine sighed. "But I'm putting some protective spells on both of you to make sure they won't find you."

* * *

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Rachel asked as they were on the street.

"We'll catch up with you later." Dick said. "But an old friend is in town and we need to catch up. Just call us if you guys need something. I'm sure Lisa and Wally will look after you both."

Henry handed them all passports. "Fake IDs. So that you don't have trouble if someone tries to catch up with you."

"Thank you." Angela nodded.

"Good luck." Henry said as they parted ways.

* * *

"Who is this old friend you need to catch up with?" Roy asked.

"You'll see." Dick smiled as they rang on the doorbell before a young woman smiled at them as she opened the door.

"Dick."

"Donna." Dick smiled. "It's been a while."

Donna turned to Roy as she raised her brows. "Who's your friend?"

"Roy Harper, this is Donna Troy." Dick said and Roy widened his eyes, recognizing the name.

* * *

"So, you're like a magically created Amazon and not like Artemis." Roy said.

"Yeah, something like that." Donna nodded.

"What was the job you wanted to show us?" Dick asked.

"You'll see." Donna smiled.

* * *

Lisa and Garfield and Wally were in the train, talking. "Why aren't we with Rachel and-"

"I think these two need some privacy to catch up, don't you think?" Wally pointed out and Garfield nodded in understanding later.

* * *

In another wagon, Rachel was sitting across her mother Angela, who was leaning onto the window with closed eyes as Rachel measured her with assessing gaze. "What do you see when you stare at me?" Angela asked and Rachel hesitated. "Do I look like what you imagined?" She opened her eyes, smiling. "Don't worry. It's OK." Angela took a breath. "You know, when you were born, I refused to let the nurses take you away from me."

"You did?" Rachel asked.

"They tried but I insisted on having you in my arms at all times, just so that I could keep looking at you." Angela explained.

"What else?" Rachel inquired for more as Angela straightened herself and put her hands together and took a breath.

"Uh, let's see. You never cried. Ever." Angela said, remembering. "You just looked at me with those big, serious eyes. Kind of like you're doing right now. It was as if you wanted to ask me something and I'd just look at you and say, 'Don't you worry, little girl, we'll have plenty of time to talk about this when you're bigger.'" She then sighed, looking down sad. "Only we didn't. We lost so much time. So many years." She turned to the windows.

"Was Melissa someone you knew?" Rachel asked, referring to the woman who had raised her.

Angela nodded. "She was my friend. A good friend. Your father's people wanted to get their hands on you and Constantine and Zatanna knew how powerful you could be. They wanted to take you but I knew that life with them wasn't how I wanted you to grow up and I knew they would never stop chasing us, no matter how far we ran. So I asked her to take you." Tears were forming in Angela's eyes as her breaths were getting shaky. "I made her promise to disappear, no contact whatsoever and I made her swear that she would never tell you about me." Her voice started to break at that point. "It's the hardest thing I ever did in my life."

"Mom…" Rachel trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I just wanted you to have a mom. A normal life. Away from magic and demons and all this supernatural." Angela said as she started to sob. "And I knew that she loved you and you loved her, despite how flawed your relationship with her may have been. That's all I ever wanted. For you to have a parent you could love and who would love you back. But it wasn't something I could give you."

Rachel's eyes were getting wet too as they held each other's hands, exchanging many unsaid words between each other with their sad looks before Rachel found the will to speak up after what felt like a lifetime. "And those people… that want me… they work for Trigon? My father?"

Angela nodded as she wiped the tears off her face. "Yes. Your dad was very charismatic and he recognized the power inside you at an early age and he was looking for a way to exploit it. He built up a lot of followers. A cult of personality, willing to do anything to fulfill his wishes."

"Constantine told me." Rachel nodded. "That my father is very powerful and dangerous. And that the things I can do-"

"You get that from him." Angela nodded.

"Where is he now?" Rachel asked.

"He's gone, Rachel. Long time ago." Angela assured her. "There's no way he can hurt any one of us, ever again. And the people that were after you, they were just some of his followers. But he can't hurt either one of us, anymore." She put her hand on Rachel's leg. "And now, thanks to your friends, neither can his servants." Angela held Rachel's hands. "I never dreamed this could happen. All those years in that awful place. But the hope of it kept me alive…"

"The hope of what?" Rachel asked.

"That you're safe." Angela said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That one day, you and I would finally be safe."

Rachel couldn't keep her tears at bay at that point anymore as both of them hugged each other.

* * *

From the other side of the cart, one of the clerks was watching them before his eyes briefly glowed red.

" _Give them both some time… they'll both come to me soon enough…_ " The mysterious voice whispered.

"Yes, Master." The clerk whispered.

"What were you saying?" A waitress asked.

"Nothing, just a sore throat." The clerk cleared his throat, acting normal.

* * *

"Hope you can keep up, Boy Wonder." Donna quipped as they walked down an alley.

"Oh, that's my favorite one." Dick laughed before they neared a garbage van that blocked their way. "She does that every time."

"What?" Roy asked before Donna leapt straight over the van, a feat, which couldn't be humanly possible before Roy remembered that she was an Amazon.

"Come on, before she gets away." Dick climbed up on the dumpster and the back of the van before doing a backflip and Roy smirked before jumping off a wall and climbing on the top of the van before doing a backflip jump as he landed down on the ground.

"Well, not bad, Arsenal. Hope you can still keep up with the job I hope you can do with me." Donna smirked.

* * *

 **Donna Troy is an Amazon superheroine that has worked a lot with Wonder Woman and Teen Titans. Imagine that she is played by Conor Leslie.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Dick, Roy and Donna entered a gallery, where were photographs exhibited.

"This is all yours?" Roy asked, whistling, impressed at photos of nature.

"Most of it are my personal stuff from when I travelled." Donna nodded. "You guys go ahead and mingle, there are people I need to talk to."

"Sure." Roy nodded as he and Dick were observing the pictures.

"Nice." Dick said, impressed.

Then, another man approached them as Dick and Roy were studying one of Donna's pictures of London.

"She has nice eye, doesn't she?" The man asked, observing the photo.

"Yeah, and a hell of a left hook." Dick nodded as the man narrowed his eyes. "We all used to go together to college." He lied, turning to Roy and Donna.

"What happened with your arm?" The man asked Roy as he noticed his bionic left arm.

"An accident in factory two years ago." Roy lied, uncomfortable with the subject. "Took three months to get the arm. His dad paid for the surgery."

"Who's your father?" The man asked.

"He deals in real estate in Star City." Dick said before they noticed someone talking with Donna, who then walked away as Dick and Roy discreetly followed her.

* * *

Donna was being accompanied by two men in suits as they entered a car that Nightwing and Arsenal followed before they ended up in a warehouse area as Donna went out, shaking her hand with the man, who approached her.

"Donna Troy."

"Graham Norris." The man introduced himself, with an Australian accent.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet." Donna said.

"My contact told me that you could be trusted." Graham said. "Didn't mention how beautiful you were, though."

"I assumed he might neglect to mention." Donna smiled.

"Ground rules. No recording. You're welcome to take pictures of the merchandise but don't even think of pointing that camera at me." Graham warned.

* * *

"What is she doing?" Arsenal asked as he and Nightwing were observing from the rafters how she was photographing some boxes, in which were animal furs before one of them opened a van, in which was a lion in a cage that roared.

"They're poaches and smugglers." Nightwing explained.

"Shouldn't we-"

"No." Nightwing said. "Let's just wait. If things go badly, then we'll interfere."

* * *

"My pleasure, Donna." Graham said, shaking hands with her. "Hope to do business with you again, someday."

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"What was that about?" Dick asked as he and Roy were in Donna's apartment.

"Photographing advertisements for the criminal underworld, or that's what Graham will think. In truth, I'll be turning those photos to Interpol, so that they can bust his ass and shut down his operation. I just wanted you to make sure that nothing goes ugly and I wouldn't have to expose myself." She said as she drank her bottle of beer. "Thanks for the backup."

"No problem." Dick nodded.

"So, why did you retire as Wonder Girl?" Roy questioned as Donna sighed.

"When Diana took me in to Amazons, she showed me how to fill the hole in my life I had, when I found out that I was just a tool of a witch." Donna said. "She and the Amazons gave me home and family. Love. They have a tradition of empowerment and discovery. I know that look in your eyes, Roy. There was a time you and Bruce and Dick had a hole inside you, too."

Roy turned his head, feeling uncomfortable as Donna continued. "Dick had told me about you. I'm guessing Oliver took you in because he saw that anger you had and tried to help you find a way to channel it to do some good. The Green Arrow and Batman are supposed to punish the guilty. Wonder Woman protects the innocent. Where does that leave Nightwing and Arsenal? I know that Dick had so much anger after he lost his parents. What about you?" She gave Roy an inquiring look.

Roy sighed. "All I ever wanted, was to find my purpose." He admitted. "And I was so sick of seeing my streets becoming the hell they were. When Oliver took me in… I found out that I could use that rage for something good. As Arsenal. But…" He looked at his bionic arm. "Lately, it feels like I'm not good enough anymore. Like if I lost a part of myself, part of my edge, when Takeo had cut my arm off."

"You'll find a way, Roy." Donna said before noticing on the table that Dick's phone had rung, with Constantine calling as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _We need to talk._ " Constantine said.

* * *

 ** _Killdeer, Ohio_**

Angela, Rachel, Helena, Garfield, Wally and Lisa went out from the car as they were outside of an old house.

"That's your home?" Rachel asked.

"It's been in our family for generations." Angela nodded. "There's plenty of room. Make yourselves at home, stay as long as you need."

"I think we should call Constantine, so that he makes some magical wards around this place." Helena suggested.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded. She whispered some words in an unknown language as everyone felt the momentary buzzing in the air.

"What did you do?" Wally asked.

"In case we have some uninvited guests." Rachel explained.

* * *

 ** _House of Mystery_**

"Where's Rachel? Has she gotten to Ohio?" Constantine asked.

"I don't know. They were on their way, last we checked." Dick admitted.

"None of our tracking spells could find them." Constantine grumbled.

"There's something we found in the asylum that you need to see." Zatanna said. "We didn't know much about Raven at the time but look." She opened a book that showed a world engulfed in darkness. "There's a prophecy about Trigon. He came to this realm once before." The following page showed a demonic being. "He conceived a child with a human woman before he was banished back to his realm and imprisoned."

"Rachel." Roy realized.

"Rachel is the doorway he needs to walk through." Constantine said. "The anchor that will keep him here forever this time. They will be compelled to obey the will of the Beast… before Trigon enters, he will use Rachel and Angela to be together, attract them to the one place they call home… before he enters this world. Because he had left an anchor in their home."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Roy interrupted.

"Trigon knew that Angela would offer to bring you all to her home. No matter what happens, they cannot reach Angela's house." Zatanna said. "He's waiting there for them."

"Oh, no…" Dick paled, realizing that Lisa and Garfield and Wally were with them.

* * *

 ** _Killdeer, Ohio_**

Angela was entering the house, looking around as she smiled. "It hasn't changed at all."

"It's good to know." Wally smiled.

"There's plenty of room and it's quite a large house." Angela said before checking the fridge. "Damn it."

"What?" Wally asked, not understanding.

"You guys won't mind going to town buy some fresh food? So that I can make dinner for you. Five years in fridge, it must definitely be rotten."

"Sure." Lisa nodded as Angela handed them a list of food she needed.

* * *

 _ **House of Mystery**_

"Is there a way to stop him?" Roy demanded.

"Only Rachel can. But she's not ready. She has to complete the Trials." Zatanna explained. "We've been trying to prepare her for it but if Trigon is gaining power… there may be no hope of stopping him. Only Raven can stop him but she's not ready." Suddenly, a crystal ball behind Zatanna started to glow red as she paled, while turning around. "No, no, no, no, no! It can't be! No!"

* * *

 ** _Killdeer, Ohio_**

Garfield looked into a mirror as he saw some shadow in it. "What the…"

Suddenly, the mirror swallowed him as Rachel looked around the house. "Garfield? Garfield?"

" _I can bring your friend back…_ " The voice echoed in the mirror as Angela went down.

"Rachel?"

" _Hello, Angela…_ " The shadow in the mirror said and Angela paled.

"No… that's not possible…"

" _It has been a long time…_ "

* * *

A magical portal appeared outside the house before some people rushed out.

"We have to hurry before it is too late!" Constantine, Zatanna, Donna, Roy, Helena, Dick, Lisa, Wally, Henry, Sara, Thea, Laurel and Oliver tried to enter the house but some magical barrier blocked them, allowing only Oliver, Thea, Sara, Helena, Dick, Roy and Henry to enter as they went into the house, opening the door.

"What the hell is this?" Lisa demanded.

"They got through. Why can't we?" Laurel demanded, not understanding.

"It's Trigon. He wants them there." Zatanna realized.

"Why?" Donna demanded.

"Because they have darkness within them. If Trigon finds a weakness in their souls… they will become his slaves." Constantine said grimly.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Henry and Oliver were chasing two kids in the house as they were running upstairs. "Come here, you little brats."

"Mommy! Aunt Sara! Help!"

"Oh, gosh, somebody save us from the dragons." Laurel begged mockingly as she and Sara stood in front of the kids.

"Wow." Sara smiled. "Did Uncle Henry bite one of you?"

"No." The young girl said.

"Then, in that case… the Canary slays the dragon." Sara said as she pretended to pull out a sword and stab Henry in his chest, as he feigned dying roar of a monster as he fell down, seemingly dead as the kids giggled.

"And now we have to deal with the Big Green Dragon. Let's see how much will the Canary Cry hurt him." Laurel pretended to do a Canary Cry as Oliver covered his ears.

"Oh, help! Help! It's too loud, I can't…" Oliver rolled his eyes, pretending to die.

"The dragons are dead, kids. Now, how about you go prepare the tables before we do the lunch, OK?" Laurel kissed the boy on his forehead as they all went down.

Then, the doorbell rang as the boy opened the door and laughed. "Uncle Roy! Aunt Thea!"

"Hey, buddy!" Roy hugged the boy tightly as they played airplane before one of the kids looked outside.

"Dad. Uncle Henry. Aunt Lyla is here."

* * *

"That's not possible, they're both dead." Oliver denied.

"I don't know how but they're still alive." Lyla said as she showed them the files. "And they're all working together."

"Did you tell John?" Henry asked.

Lyla was silent as she had pained look in her eyes. "Lyla." Oliver insisted. "What happened?"

Lyla took a deep breath. "I told Johnny to handle it first. We thought we had them cornered. It was supposed to be easy."

"You thought you had them all cornered?" Oliver asked incredulously. "You really think they'd let you catch them off-guard?"

"I sent over thirty elite operatives with Johnny to take them down." Lyla explained. "But then… Jade Nguyen showed up and…" Tears filled her eyes.

"Lyla. What happened?"

"They slaughtered most of them." Lyla sniffed. "And Johnny…" She swallowed, voice breaking as it hit Oliver, Henry and Roy.

"Lyla…" Oliver trailed off, holding her hand.

"Do you have any leads?" Henry asked.

"I know who gave them weapons and supplies." Lyla said, showing Oliver a photo and he glared at it.

* * *

 _ **Russia**_

"Why on Earth would you help Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk?!" Oliver snarled as he slammed Anatoly Knyazev against a wall.

"I… I had no choice." Anatoly begged, frightened. "They threatened to kill me-"

"Which is what they did to Diggle!" Henry snapped. "One of our closest friends is dead, because of you!"

"I swear, I didn't know what would happen." Anatoly said. "They wanted weapons and if I didn't give them, they'd turn the entire Bratva to Interpol. They had names, accounts, everything on us."

Oliver grabbed Anatoly's throat and was so close to snapping his neck as Anatoly choked out. "Tell me where they are or I will kill you, right here, right now."

"Get out. Get out of Russia and never come back. Change your name, change your face, I don't care. If I ever see you again, I'm putting an arrow in you. Understood?"

Anatoly nodded, frightened. "I'm sorry about Diggle, I really am."

* * *

" _Is everything OK, Henry?_ " Sara asked over the phone.

"I… I don't know yet." Henry said. "It's gonna get ugly, that's for sure."

" _Yeah, Laurel needs some help in the house too, so-_ "

" _Damn it, it's leaking again._ " Another accented female voice said on the other side and Henry's blood boiled.

"Is that Nyssa? Your ex? Come on, Sara, I've been gone for two days and I promised I'd fix the pipes as soon as…"

" _Henry, it's not like that. She came to visit and offered to help. Why are you so angry?_ " Sara asked.

"Guess." Henry snapped.

" _Henry, come on, that's not fair._ " Sara said. " _I'm pregnant, most of you guys are out, Laurel doesn't have that much experience with it and everyone else is too busy to help and two kids here are sick already. Why are you lashing out on me?_ "

Henry sighed. "I'm sorry. That wasn't about you. It's just that… too much on my mind right now and… Nyssa. Of all people. With you. While I'm gone."

" _I really don't want to talk about this on the phone. And I'd never hurt you like that, you know that._ "

"I know." Henry sighed, feeling guilty. "I just lost myself at the moment. I'm sorry."

" _It's OK._ " Sara assured him. " _I understand. Look, I promise nothing happens between us. Don't worry. Just… be careful._ "

"I will." Henry said. "Love you."

" _Love you too._ " Sara hung up and Henry wiped his face, frustrated.

* * *

"Anatoly helping Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk and Jade Nguyen." Oliver growled.

"Alongside with the Bertinellis that ran to Europe." Helena added as they were all in a safehouse.

"They're taking over Russia and plan to expand." Thea said. "We can't let this continue, otherwise thousands, maybe millions of innocents will die."

"We know where they're hiding." Roy said. "Let's end this."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"He's angry at me." Sara said, sad.

"That's not true, he loves you." Laurel assured her.

"I know but it's just that… anytime, it comes down to mission or me… he chooses the mission. Because he believes he's protecting us all." Sara said. "He'd rather fight to bury the worry, than carry the burden with me. He keeps pushing me away."

"Don't give up on him. Please." Laurel told her.

Sara considered before sighing. "I've given up to the darkness once. I won't make that mistake again. Right now it's up to him."

* * *

The Green Arrow, Arsenal, the Huntress, Speedy and Nightwing entered as multiple mercenaries drew their weapons but Henry and multiple A.R.G.U.S. agents with Bratva members entered, shooting down the mercenaries.

The Huntress shot some of them down with her crossbow as the Green Arrow and Arsenal fired in quick succession before the Huntress had one of the thugs at gunpoint before someone was aiming his weapon at Helena from behind as Nightwing pulled out his wing-ding.

* * *

Henry and some of the A.R.G.U.S. agents got some of the thugs cornered. "Stand down. Don't move."

Henry then noticed some files on the table, with photos of him, Oliver, Sara, Laurel, his sister and nephew before his blood boiled. "You were going to target my family?" He aimed his gun at one of the thugs, clicking the safety.

"Sir. They have surrendered. Do we really have to execute them?"

* * *

The Green Arrow, Arsenal and Speedy faced off Malcolm, Jade and Darhk on a rooftop.

"There's nowhere to run now."

"Who said anything about running?" Darhk smirked before he used his magic, knocking them all down.

Enraged, Oliver, Roy and Thea got up, facing their foes. Darhk tried to use his magic again but suddenly it stopped working. "How-"

"Magic is only as strong as your emotion and willpower is. And right now, there's one thing more powerful than your magic, Damien." Oliver sneered before he aimed an arrow at his head. "Hate."

* * *

Thea dodged as Malcolm attacked with his sword and she kicked him in the stomach, making him stagger. Thea used her bow to attack but Malcolm blocked.

"You've come a long way. But you can never beat me. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me."

Malcolm aimed at Thea's legs as she jumped and spun around, hitting Malcolm in the back and disarming him of his sword before she shot her arrows, pinning Malcolm to a wall.

"I'll never stop coming after Oliver. Laurel. Sara. Everyone. You know that. You never should have turned your back on me." Malcolm goaded. "There's only one way that you can stop me."

Thea notched an arrow, aiming at Malcolm's heart.

* * *

Roy blocked Jade's claws with his metal arm before pushing her back and grabbing her in chokehold.

"This is the only way you can stop me, Roy." Jade taunted. "I'll never stop hunting your friends. Oliver, Laurel, their daughter, Thea, Diggle, Henry, his family… if you want to protect them, you'll have to kill me."

* * *

 _ **Killdeer, Ohio**_

"Come on…" Constantine begged.

Oliver, Sara, Helena and Dick left the house with Rachel and Garfield.

"What happened? Where's Angela?" Lisa asked.

"And Henry, Thea and Roy?" Laurel added.

"Mom…" Rachel turned to the house before a minute later, Henry and Roy went out and then, the house disappeared. "No! Mom!"

"Trigon took her." Constantine said. "It's too late."

"No…" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll get her back." Roy assured her.

* * *

"What happened there?" Laurel asked.

"It tried to turn our dreams into nightmares." Oliver said.

"Well, at least it went down as well as it could." Constantine said.

"What about my Mom?" Rachel asked.

"We'll get her back." Henry assured her. "I promise."

"But I think it's time to rest. Trigon will return. And when he does, we'll be ready. And if there's a way to get Angela back, we'll find it." Constantine said.

* * *

"It was… scary." Henry said as he and Sara entered the car.

"About what happened there…" Sara paused.

"It was all an illusion." Henry said. "You know that I care about you and I'd never hurt you."

"I know." Sara said. "I'm just glad that it's over."

"I think it's time to go home." Henry nodded as he turned on the ignition before looking into the mirror as his eyes turned pitch black for a moment before turning normal.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

 _"Roy. Thea. Henry." Angela begged as the three of them had pitch black eyes as she turned to the shadow in the mirror. "Let them go!"_

 _"This was not my doing. It was theirs." Trigon said. "I offered your friends a path that wound down many roads. But ultimately, they chose their own way. They embraced their darkness. And now, they're part of our family, Angela."_

 _"What is thy bidding, master?" Henry asked with no emotion in his tone._

 _"Keep an eye on my daughter. When the time is right, bring her to me."_

 _"Yes, master." Thea nodded as they left the house and Angela glared at Trigon._

 _"You monster!" Angela sneered. "How could you?!"_

 _"They have brought this on themselves. But don't worry, Angela." Trigon snapped his fingers and Angela couldn't move as the house disappeared. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do."_

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	6. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _House of Mystery_**

For the past week, Rachel had been spending the time in the library, looking into books, anything that would help her find Trigon and her mother.

She tried everything, astral projections, summoning spells, scrying, nothing worked.

Zatanna entered Rachel's room, where she was at the table, wiping her tears after Zatanna found on the floor a circle with symbols drew with white chalk.

"I know you're worried but-"

"She's still there." Rachel said. "I can feel it."

"You should accept that maybe there's no helping her this time." Constantine said as Zatanna shot him a glare. "I'm just stating a fact, Z. She spent time as his prisoner for five years. We got lucky when we got her out from the asylum. This time, she might not come back."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as Zatanna knelt to her.

"He can't find you here." Zatanna assured her. "And your mother is strong. If she could survive for fourteen years, she will endure whatever Trigon plans with her."

* * *

 _ **Star City**_

"How's Rachel doing?" Roy asked as they were with Oliver on a patrol in the streets.

"She's training with Constantine and Zatanna. Safe from Trigon's gaze." Oliver said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Roy pointed out. "I think someone should keep an eye on her, who knows if Trigon tries to take her again."

"The House of Mystery is warded." Oliver pointed out. "No way a demon can approach it."

"Still…" Roy sighed. "Considering that she ran away once, I think it's best if we kept our eye on her."

Oliver considered. "You may have a point there. I suppose there's no harm in checking in on her, once in a while."

* * *

 _ **A.R.G.U.S.**_

Henry was working at the computer before Lyla approached him.

"What are you looking at, Fyff?"

"Any of the supernatural crap that has been going on lately. But nothing is happening." Henry explained as Lyla nodded in understanding.

"Do… you want to talk about what happened?" Lyla asked as Henry shook his head.

"No… it's… I don't want to even think about it." Henry admitted before an idea hit him. "I think it would be good if we went out for a friendly hangout. You, me, John, JJ, Laurel and Oliver, Ashley, Nicky, Riley, Sara, all of us. I mean… we could all use some rest."

"That's not a bad idea." Lyla nodded.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Oliver, Laurel, Ashley, Henry, Sara, Thea, Roy, Constantine, Zatanna, Rachel, Nicole, Mia, Riley, Diggle, Lyla and JJ were in an amusement park as they were watching the kids play with bumper cars as Constantine laughed as Oliver, Roy, Henry, Sara, Thea and the kids were racing and bumping into each other.

"This is fun."

* * *

Sara threw a ball as the pyramid of plastic bottles fell down. "Nice aim." The vendor said. "Take your prize." He handed Sara a toy elephant as she handed it to Rachel.

"Wow." Rachel giggled. "Thanks."

* * *

"This has been fun." Rachel admitted, despite her depression over losing her mother as she was at the outskirts of the park, looking for privacy before Henry approached her.

"Yeah, it has." Henry admitted.

"I just wish I had my mom back, somehow." Rachel said as they sat at the bench.

"And what if there was a way?" Henry offered in a low voice.

Rachel raised her brows as she turned to her and then, Roy and Thea approached her and Rachel noticed that their looks were very different from before.

"There is so much you have to learn… and so much that neither Constantine and Zatanna know… power beyond their comprehension…" Roy said. He still sounded like himself but Rachel noticed that there was something different with their looks.

"What do you mean?"

"You can have your mother back, Rachel… all you have to do, is come with us." Thea's eyes turned pitch black as Rachel paled as she realized what happened to them.

"Guys?" Lyla approached them before Henry, Roy and Thea turned around and Lyla paled upon seeing their black eyes.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Rachel screamed and everyone tensed before hearing a "BANG".

"What the bloody blazes…." Constantine gasped.

"Rachel!" Dick yelled.

They all rushed to the edge of the amusement park and saw Lyla lying on the ground, with a bullet wound to her chest before a portal closed with four figures entering it.

* * *

 **Originally, I planned to make it longer but this felt like a good place to stop.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Downfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Diggle whispered as Lyla groaned, while the doctors bandaged her chest.

"Lucky I had Kevlar on." Lyla said. "Something's happened to them. Fyff, Roy, Thea… it was like if they were completely different people. And their eyes… they had pitch black eyes. Like if they were…"

"…possessed." Constantine realized and Lyla nodded.

"What? How?" Barbara asked.

"Wait, they all went out from Angela's house a little later than us." Helena remembered.

"What exactly happened in that house?" Laurel demanded as Oliver took a breath.

"It was a dreamworld. Similar to what the Dominators did to us, only the exact opposite. At first, it showed us how our lives would have been if we were all happy. But then… it showed some of the darker corners of our lives." Oliver said.

"Henry was pushing Sara away, while she was pregnant because he thought his family was in danger again." Helena explained. "Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk and Jade Nguyen returned to get revenge, targeting everyone, Laurel, Sara, all of us… it was like it was bringing up our greatest fears, forcing us to face our own demons."

"It tried to bring up our darkness." Oliver continued. "Goading us into killing them. I guess Henry, Thea and Roy gave into their darkness."

"We have to get them back." Sara said before turning to Constantine with pleading eyes. "Please, tell me there's a way to free them from Trigon's control, John."

Constantine and Zatanna shook their heads. "Honestly, I don't know."

"They embraced their darkness. Unless you can find a way to pull them back from it…" Zatanna trailed off.

"No." Oliver snapped. "I won't kill my friends. There must be a way to help them."

"I'm not sure you can." Constantine admitted.

"Where did they go?" Sara demanded.

"I think I know where." Zatanna said.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In a ruined temple somewhere in a desert, Thea, Henry and Roy, with their eyes pitch black, opened a coffin to reveal a withered corpse before it started to rejuvenate and rise.

"No…" Angela paled.

"Mom…" Rachel whispered.

The corpse picked a cloak and put it on before its withered face rejuvenated as the man smirked. "What a lovely family reunion."

"Let them go." Angela begged. "Please."

"Why so insistent, Angela?" Trigon smirked. "We haven't even enjoyed our family reunion."

"My friends are good people. Don't do this to them. Please." Rachel begged.

"Why not?" Trigon said smugly. "They are a part of the family. Isn't that right?"

Thea, Henry and Roy were standing by Trigon as he patted them on their shoulders.

"It's time to claim what I wanted."

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

"How did Trigon find us?" Zatanna demanded as the House of Mystery was floating above the city.

"It doesn't matter." Constantine said. "We have to stop him."

* * *

Wonder Woman was slicing through the demons with her sword and Artemis was shooting them down with the Bow of Ra, while Green Lantern was trying to contain the demons with a barrier he created as Trigon, in form of a man around 40 years old, with a black coat walked down the streets as people were scattering in panic.

"Humans… still the cowardly wretches that flee at any sign of danger. How endearing."

"Stop this." Rachel begged, trying to use her powers but it didn't work.

"Defying me is of no use, child." Trigon said. "We'll have all the time in the world soon enough."

"These are good innocent people." Angela begged. "Don't hurt them, please."

"Why not? I'm having too much fun." Trigon laughed.

Suddenly, he was hit with an flaming arrow in the back as it exploded and he screamed in pain.

"Demon. And not an ordinary one." Artemis said, wielding the bow of Ra as Trigon turned around.

"An Amazon? How interesting weapon." Trigon smirked.

"I don't know how you came back into this world, Trigon but we're going to make sure you will return back to the hellhole you crawled out of!" Artemis jumped and fired another arrow but Trigon conjured a shield and blocked it as it exploded before Constantine handed Wally the Blades of All as he sliced them at Trigon, who hissed in pain. Trigon pushed Kid Flash back telekinetically, while the speedster was trying to rush at him before Supergirl flew towards Trigon, making him stagger as Trigon laughed and then, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman appeared.

"You are the protectors of this world? How amusing! It will be fun to take your souls!" Trigon laughed.

Kid Flash tried to speed at him but with a snap of Trigon's fingers, Wally's leg cracked as he screamed in pain and fell down, unable to get up or run.

Trigon fired some fireballs that Wonder Woman blocked with her shield and she tried to slash him in the face with her sword. Trigon hissed but was mostly unfazed as the scratch on his face healed before he touched Diana's head as she screamed in pain. "How much suffering have you endured, that you have such spirit?"

Diana screamed as she relived her fellow Amazons being slaughtered by Germans on the shores of Paradise Island, her watching soldiers die on the fields during two World Wars…

Superman and Supergirl fired heat vision beams, knocking Trigon back as Diana fell down, holding her head and sobbing, as she was reliving the tragedies, like if it was for the first time. Trigon swished his hand, throwing Superman and Supergirl telekinetically up into stratosphere, so that they wouldn't interfere.

"Aliens… it would be amusing to corrupt your souls too… but I will not bother myself with the likes of you now." Trigon smirked.

* * *

"We have to find a way to stop him." Sara said.

"We won't let you do this." Henry called out from behind as he, Arsenal and Speedy appeared.

Oliver tried to reach to his friend, student and sister. "Guys. It's us. You know us."

"They can't hear you, Ollie." Speedy smirked as she fired an arrow but Laurel blocked with her baton.

"Damn it, Thea, we don't want to hurt you!" Dick snapped.

"Oh, but we want to." Henry quipped before firing from a gun, causing for Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Lisa, Dick, Barbara and Helena to scatter.

* * *

Oliver swung his bow as Thea blocked with her own before she pulled out her sword and attacked but Oliver blocked again with his bow before throwing Thea on the ground.

* * *

Sara tried to attack Henry but he grabbed her staff and threw her away. Possessed, he was stronger than usual as he tried to throw a punch but Sara dodged as his fist crashed into a wall, before Barbara grabbed him from behind. "Damn it, Hank, snap out of it! You know us!"

"Henry Fyff is dead." He said as he rushed behind, slamming Barbara against a pillar as she groaned, causing for her to let go before he hit her in the chest, slammed her face against his knee and threw her down on the ground. Sara swung with her staff but Henry dodged and threw her against a wall as Sara groaned and held her hip. She tried to get up but it hurt as she realized that the impact must have broken her ribs.

* * *

Dick, Laurel and Helena attacked as Dick and Laurel attacked with their batons, while Arsenal used his bow and metal arm to block their attacks before he kicked Laurel in the leg and threw her away and then he grabbed Dick with his metal arm and threw him away too.

"Roy, I know you're in there! Fight it!" Helena shouted. "Don't make me do this!" She aimed her crossbow. Roy was unfazed by her threat and tried to attack, so she fired as Roy caught the bolt but suddenly, it sizzled as some gas went out and Arsenal coughed out. "Special nerve gas. That should slow you down."

Constantine levitated on the rooftop before saying an incantation. " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._ "

Roy started to shake violently before he fell down on the ground and passed out.

"Roy?" Laurel knelt towards Roy and gently smacked him on his face. "Roy? Are you OK?"

Roy groaned before he came to, with eyes gaining normal blue color. "Uh, what happened?"

* * *

Oliver blocked Thea's attacks with his bow before disarming her of her sword and throwing away her bow as he restrained her.

"Hold her!" Zatanna ordered.

Because of being possessed, Thea was stronger than she should be but Oliver managed to hold her long enough as Zatanna put an amulet on a necklace on Thea's neck as it sizzled and Thea screamed in pain as Zatanna said an incantation in an unknown language and as she finished, Thea's eyes turned normal.

"What… what…" Thea panted out. "What's going on?"

"It's OK, Speedy."

* * *

Henry rushed at Sara as they fell through the roof window and both of them groaned upon hitting the floor. Both of them got up but Sara was in much more pain as Henry's injuries healed because of being possessed.

"There's only one way you can take me down." Henry taunted in a demonic voice. "If you want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me. You struggle with the darkness as much as he does. I know it. There's no helping him now. Do it. Kill him."

"No." Sara shook her head, dropping her staff. "I know you're in there."

"What, you think you can reach him? He's struggled with the darkness for so long… hunting the men, who were behind his daughter's death… looking for Spear of Destiny… you think you can save him by trying to redeem a man, who's no better than him?" Henry laughed. "There's only one way to stop me now."

"I'm not going to fight you." Sara said. "I know there's still light in you. You think you're too far gone… but you're not."

Henry hesitated for a moment before smirking. "Nice try." He hit Sara in her face, knocking her away as she groaned upon hitting the ground and a large bruise formed on her face.

"I love you." Sara said as she got up but her response was getting hit in the chest, knocking her down on the ground and she was sure her ribs were broken before Henry hesitated to hit her again. "I've been where you're at. So deep in the darkness that you think there's no way out and that you're too far gone. But I know you can find your way back. Because I love…"

"Stop saying that!" Henry exploded, kicking her in the face as she slid down the floor before Henry neared her and knelt down. "The Henry Fyff you know is dead, you hear me?! HE! IS! DEAD!" He punched her in the face with each word before he was about to deliver a killing blow as he picked a piece of metal, about to drive it through Sara's skull.

"Then kill me already." Sara whispered weakly as her face was bruised and bloodied. "But you're with me, no matter where I am."

* * *

 _ **Few years ago, Gotham City**_

 _"I'm sorry. But I have to go." Sara said as she was packing her things, about to leave with the Legends._

 _"It's OK. I understand." Henry assured her as she turned around._

 _"I thought you'd be more mad at me." Sara said._

 _"Me? For you leaving me? I'm not worried." Henry smiled before he kissed her. "Because you're with me, no matter where I am."_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Henry's eyes turned normal as he looked shocked before Sara managed to form a smile on her face before she passed out as he dropped the rebar, realizing what he just did as he sat down, shame and guilt flooding him before Barbara descended from above.

"What have I done…" Henry whispered.

"It's OK, Henry. It's OK." Barbara assured him as she held him by his shoulders.

* * *

"You think you can defy me? I created you!" Trigon snarled as he was about to fire a Rachel but Angela got in the way as the projectile pierced her heart.

"Mom!" Rachel exclaimed, tears filling her eyes before in anger, her eyes glowed black as she raised her hand and suddenly, a giant hole appeared beneath Trigon as he was being consumed into it.

"What are you doing?!" Trigon demanded as Rachel screamed in pain before the hole consumed Trigon into a hellish abyss and Rachel panted out.

Then she neared Angela, who was lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Mom…" Rachel whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"My baby…" Angela smiled, with her eyes wet as well. "You did it. I'm so proud of you, honey…"

Rachel tried to apply pressure on Angela's wound. "Mom, it's going to be OK, I can heal…"

"No." Angela shook her head. "Don't, baby. All I ever wanted was to make sure you're safe from him… and you did it… he's gone…"

"Mom, please, don't leave me." Rachel begged. "I can't do this without you…"

"You'll never be alone, my little girl… I'm always going to be with you." Angela smiled as tears rolled down her cheek. "Know that… my little raven… I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom…" Rachel sobbed as Angela closed her eyes and tilted her head with a smile of pride on her face as she broke down, hysterically crying.

* * *

 **Probably not my best chapter, it felt cliche to me, when reading it over but no better judges than the readers. The next chapter is going to be a concluding epilogue to this story.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC** **Comics**_ **or the CW TV shows _Arrow_** _,_ _ **The** **Flash** , **Supergirl**_ _,_ _ **Legends** **of** **Tomorrow**_ **or** _ **Batman**_ **comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

 ** _A week later, Gotham General_**

Sara was putting on her jacket and signing discharge papers before Henry entered as she turned around, smiling. "Hey."

"Hi." Henry smiled but he had guilty look in his eyes.

Sara sighed, already knowing what was going on in his mind. "It's not your fault. Trigon took advantage of the darkness inside you. Besides, Lyla doesn't blame you for anything. You were as much of a victim as everyone else."

"It's not that." Henry said. "It's…" He considered his words. "In my life, there's only been a handful of people I let into my life so closely. Nicky, Riley, Barbara, Ashley, Mary. Then Oliver came, then Lyla, then Laurel, John, Roy, Thea…" He trailed off, turning to Sara. "Then you. But each time I let someone in, my life took a darker turn. And I've made so many bad calls that it put everyone in danger… there was something I wanted to do after Azrael. But then, there was the situation with Mercy, then Arkham… it never was the time to let go."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Henry said. "And I'd be glad if you, Babs, Nicky and everyone came with me to Gotham Cemetery. It… it's probably gonna be the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. And I'm not sure I can do this without you."

Sara smiled before she kissed him. "Of course. I'll always be here for you."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere_**

"I can only imagine how you must be feeling." Roy said as he, Dick, Garfield, Constantine and Zatanna held a funeral for Angela.

"She gave up her life protecting me." Rachel sniffed, kneeling down as she put flowers at her mother's grave. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"We'll always going to be here if you need us." Dick assured her.

"Trigon may have been banished… but he'll come back. And we must be ready." Constantine said.

"I know." Rachel nodded.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be your family." Roy promised as he hugged Rachel, who hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you, Roy." Rachel smiled. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

* * *

 ** _House of Mystery_**

Rachel was reading some books before she sensed something watching her. In the shadows appeared some red eyes as she turned around but saw nothing but the books on the table as she sighed in relief. Rachel tried an incantation and in front of her appeared an astral apparition of a blonde woman in white gown.

"Hey, baby." Angela smiled.

"Hi, Mom." Rachel said, with smiles on her face and wet eyes.

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and hope I did well with Raven (Rachel Roth) in this. If I get another idea in _The Dar(h)k War_ saga (which is very likely), I will write it, since this story series has gotten so popular over the past year.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this story to its end.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
